Dinner x Dinner
by Phoenix-Thunder
Summary: As promised, Gon is going to take Killua out for dinner (Based on HxH 2011 episode 4) -oneshot-


Dinner x Dinner

Another old fic I typed out that I never got around to post. Since I couldn't make it for the under-appreciated pairs contest, I thought I'd post up something in place of it for now XD This is based on the part from episode 4 of the 2011 version.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter

* * *

"Killua!"

Gon yelled straight in front of Killua's face as if the last chocolate robot in the world was gone. Killua became frazzled as he shook his head surprised at the sudden outburst, but then he quickly furrowed his brows at him questionably.

"What?"

"I'm taking you out for dinner!" Gon randomly declared.

"...HAHH?" The ex-assassin gawked at him jerking back in shock.

They were in the Heaven's Arena in their hotel room, rejuvenating themselves from their battles for today. Since they were at the 200th floor, they could call for room service and get dinner through that, but knowing Gon he wouldn't allow it.

Killua flopped back on his bed and sighed. He turned over to look at Gon who still had a determined look in his eyes. "What brought this on?" Killua squinted his eyes at him.

"Don't you remember?" Gon started as he layed next to Killua, "during the first hunter exam, whoever reached the goal first would buy dinner. But since we both tied, I have to buy dinner first!"

"Hmm..." Killua hummed as he closed his eyes trying to remember if there was such an event, "Oh yeah...I remember now! I was faster than you though," He playfully smirked.

"No I was faster!" Gon quickly sat up.

"No I was!" Killua also sat back up pointing accusingly at him.

"Satotz-san said we both crossed at the same time though!" Gon pointed back at him.

"He maybe a professional hunter but he must have seen it wrong or something! I won for sure!" Killua sounded confident.

"No I won!" Gon whined.

"But you just said you'll buy me dinner!" Killua argued.

"But you have to buy dinner for me after that!" Gon defiantly pointed at himself with an amused smile on his face.

Killua's eyebrow twitched as a red vein appeared on his head, "Then why the hell are we arguing about this?!"

"Because...I don't know!" Gon strongly replied and as a result, Killua threw a pillow at Gon and tackled him on the bed.

"You're impossible! Absolutely impossible!" Killua laughed as he playfully tried to strangle Gon with the pillow on his face, "Say uncle and I'll stop!"

Gon twisted and squirmed at Killua's grip, it was too strong for him. "Ok! Ok! Ok! Uncle! Uncle!" Killua let him go and Gon flopped back on the bed gasping for air.

"So where are you taking me then?" Killua chided.

"Hmmmm," Gon stopped the think for a moment crossing his arms in thought, "Where do you want to go?"

Killua face faulted, "So you didn't have a plan after all...figures." He wearily trailed off slightly glaring at Gon.

"I would have thought up something on the way!" Gon scrunched his brows his confidence.

"On the way? Pfft, very smart Gon," Killua snickered at him.

"Fine, just tell me where you want to go then!" Gon urged him to give him an idea.

"Hmmmm~ That new chocolate store-"

"Killua, that isn't a restaurant." Gon retorted firmly at Killua while crudely cutting him off.

"So? It has food." Killua quirked a brow.

"Chocolate, is a dessert and not dinner Killua. Plus! You shouldn't have chocolate before dinner! It'll ruin your appetite!" Gon stated as if he learned it from Mito-san. Killua swayed his head back and forth, rolling his eyes knowing that obvious fact.

"Yeah yeah whatever, just show me a place that has chocolate and I'll be fine." Killua groaned, he just wanted to go out already...

But Gon hit his head, "Killua!"

"OW! Why did you hit me?" Killua rubbed his head.

"Because you're not giving me the answer I want to hear!" Gon reprimanded.

"Then what do you want to hear?!"

"A name of a restaurant and not a chocolate store!" Gon leaped toward Killua thinking he caught him off guard but that wasn't the case.

Killua caught Gon's hands mid-air and held them trying pushing him away. Gon retaliated doing the same thing clenching his hands in-between Killua's hands as he pushed forward at him. They both struggled for who was stronger until a devious smirk was plastered on the spiky hair boy's face with an ingenious battle tactic in mind.

As the boys continued to wrestle, Killua gritted his teeth wondering what the heck Gon was planning. His thoughts was immediately thwarted when Gon tripped Killua leg and tackled him to the ground without warning.

Another thing Gon did that Killua didn't expect is that he began tickling his sides.

Killua instantly laughed aloud begging Gon to stop, but Gon continued while he laughed at Killua's predicament. Gon eventually stopped though, giving Killua some time to breath.

The ex-assassin shook his head recovering from the fall and the tickle attack. He then angrily scowled at Gon who was still towering over him,"That's cheating!"

Gon raised his hands in victory with a bright smile on his face, "I won!"

"I was going easy on you!" Well technically he did, he grew accustomed to limiting his strength around him when it's necessary.

"So! Tell me where you want to go: And. It. Better. Not. Be. A. Chocolate. Store." Gon looked at him dead serious. However he didn't even sound intimidating enough to Killua, his serious face nearly made him want to burst out in laughter instead.

In the end knowing Gon would never take no for an answer, Killua pouted giving in, "Fine I give up with you..." He kneed Gon's gut and he yelped at the unexpected attack, Killua flipped Gon over to the ground pinning him and now he was on top of him instead, "...That Italian restaurant by the alley I guess." He simply remembered the restaurant offhandedly not caring where he went.

Gon's expression quickly changed as a bright grin spread across his face, "Great! Let's go Killua!"

Killua paused oddly staring at him, and then he laughed at how Gon can change his mood so quickly. He eventually got off him and they both went to the restaurant.

* * *

They both were at the Italian restaurant and they ate their hearts out.

Until they decided they should battle over who gets which food. Since it was an all you can eat buffet, both preteens rushed to feed their empty stomachs and tried to steal food from each others plates playfully.

A food fight challenge suddenly emerged between the two.

Who can eat the fastest?

Whoever wins gets their plate of food, the loser has a pie thrown at them.

Well after Gon lost and Killua threw the cream pie at him...Gon dodge it, and it accidentally splattered over some of the customers and ruined some of the furniture. It was only then they realized that they were disrupting the other customer's mealtime.

So they were immediately kicked out of the restaurant by the staff and manager.

...Of course Gon paid before they were forcibly kicked out in the end.

"Sheesh, they didn't have to kick us out! We made it more lively and entertaining! They should be paying **us**!" Killua irritably kicked a rock on the side.

"But we kinda made a mess..." Gon sweat-dropped.

"Who cares? The dirtier the better I'd say." Killua babbled nonchalantly.

"Killua! You should be happy they didn't make us clean it all up!" Gon pointed back at the direction of the restaurant.

Killua sighed, "That's not our job Gon, it's their job! We pay them to eat their food and clean up our plates afterwards!"

"...Does that mean we have to pay them to let us do food fights?" Gon blinked slightly confused.

Killua blinked back at him awkwardly. He first paused to think on that, and then he sarcastically began to role play a situation, "Oh we should definitely try that next time! 'Hey stupid heads! Can you let us have a food fight powered with nen to destroy your restaurant?' 'Ok, that will be two hundred thousand jenny and a lawsuit, have a blast!'"

"MOU! Well _sorry_ for being stupid!" Gon pouted angrily as Killua cackled at him.

"It was a stupid question in the first place! Who would pay to have a food fight?!" Killua complained.

"Then who was the one that started the food fight back at the restaurant? Hmmm~? And guess who had to pay for everything in the end? Hmmm~?" Gon smirked mischievously knowing it was Killua who proposed the fight in the first place.

"Erk!" Killua jerked back for a moment feeling slightly guilty, "Well it isn't my fault! The music they were playing nearly made me fall asleep! It was getting so boring in there!"

"It's suppose to be relaxing!" Gon argued.

"Gon! Me and relaxing only happens when I'm surrounded by chocolate robots! I _knew_ we should have went to a chocolate store instead." Killua pretended to sound dejected.

"Come on you don't mean that! It's not even a restaurant!"

"I whole heartily mean it Gon! As long as chocolate is out there in the world, what else do I need in life?" Killua joked playfully as he slyly smirked at Gon. Gon steamed at him irked at his response. "But...thanks anyway..." He quietly whispered slipping his hands into his pockets.

Gon tilted his head, "For what?"

"F-For..." He turned his head to him, "...Taking me out today. It was fun."

Gon brightly beamed at him, "Anytime!" And then he remembered something, "Ne Killua?" Gon tugged his sleeve.

"Yeah?" Killua replied as they now decided to start walking back to the tower.

"Which restaurant would you take me to?" Gon asked curiously.

"Oh yeah it my turn now...hmm..." Killua thought for a while as he browsed through the area, "Well I would take you to that sushi restaurant that up the street but..." He trailed off.

"But?" Gon asked anxiously as he did not like where this was going.

"I have no money!" Killua struck a cat-like grin, while dangling his empty wallet in his hand.

Gon sweat-dropped, "How are you going to take me out for dinner then?"

"How about this: I'll take you out, but you have to pay~" Killua snickered as he ran off triumphantly.

Gon whined aloud and began chasing him down, "Mou! But that isn't fair! Killua! Get back here!"

* * *

This also happened in real life for me so... XD

Please review if you guys liked it! I hope all of you look forward to my future fanfic's and updates! Thank you for dropping by! :D


End file.
